54. Spieleabend: Grauwinter, der alte Schamane
Nach dem Kampf gegen die Teufelsrebe nimmt Nardoschk einen Sprössling mit. Außerdem finden die Helden eine Vogelfeder, die im Licht wie ein Regenbogen leuchtet, im Schatten jedoch grau erscheint. Auch eine magieverschlingende Kugel, die sie noch als Falle benutzen wollen. Als sie weiter gehen kommen sie an große bronzene Türflügel. Es scheint, als würden Tengurio – Vogelmenschen – im Tempel leben. Nardoschk hat einmal aufgeschnappt, dass ein Reisender von diesen Lebewesen berichtete, die irgendwelche Aufträge vergeben würden. Mehr weiß er allerdings auch nicht. Die Helden folgen einem Hohlweg und kommen an eine Stelle, an der Runen angebracht sind, die vermutlich eine Blitzfalle auslösen, die den ganzen Weg entlang schießen würden. Sophomon schleicht sich an die Mauer und stellt fest, dass niemand dahinter oder darauf ist. Er erklimmt die Zinnen und kann einer Falle gerade noch ausweichen, jedoch schießt ein gigantischer Blitz in den Himmel, der wohl die Bewohner des Tempels vor den Eindringlingen warnen wird. Sophomon öffnet das Tor, wodurch die Falle auf dem Weg inaktiv wird und die Helden können weiter ziehen. Die ganze Zeit über spürt Nardoschk eine geisterhafte Präsenz, die er jedoch nicht sehen kann und zu der er auch keinen Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Als nächstes kommen sie an ein Granittor, welches wohl zum inneren Hof des Tempels der Reinheit führt. Der Tempel wird versuchen, Böses fern zu halten und so trinkt Sophomon einen Trank, um seine Gesinnung zu verbergen und Sharin versucht so zu tun, als wäre sie nicht böse, was jedoch misslingt. Die drei versuchen über Mauer zu klettern, woraufhin Sharin ordentlich von einem Blitz gegrillt wird. Was es mit den ganzen Blitzen auf sich hat, erkennt die Gruppe, als sie auf der anderen Seite der Mauer herab klettert. Der 12 Meter hohe Donnerstein des Blitzes wird im Tempel aufbewahrt. Ansonsten scheint gerade niemand hier zu sein. „Eilt zum Norwall“ steht an einer Wand geschrieben und genau das tun die Helden. Auf dem Weg, entlang an großen Statuen, finden sie mehrere Leichen und Blasrohrpfeile der Echsen. Die Helden gelangen schließlich an eine Stelle, von der aus sie einen Hügel hinab zu eine Brücke sehen können. Auf ihr steht ein alter Mann mit grauweißem Bart, der gemeinsam mit etwa 12 Vogelmenschen die Brücke zu verteidigen versucht. Schon aus der Ferne ist ein schwarzes Tentakeltotem zu sehen, sowie Lahars, der Echsenpriester, der den Helden bereits im Dorf entwischt ist, wo er die Toten wiedererwecken wollte. Schnell begibt sich Sophomon zu den Verteidigern und schießt einer Echse einen Pfeil genau zwischen die Augen, damit sie wissen, dass nun Verstärkung anrückt. Nardoschk schickt ein Elementar vor, das die Nachricht überbringt, dass Freunde dem alten Mann helfen werden. Sharin verwandelt sich kurzerhand in einen Drachen und all dies zusammen bringt eine solche Unruhe in die Angreifer, dass Sophomon und einige Tengurio die Brücke sprengen können. Sharin kann noch erkennen, dass sich hinter der Brücke riesige Treppen befinden, auf denen die Echsen lagern. Dahinter sind Höhlen, die in den Berg führen. Der alte Mann namens Grauwinter und die letzten Tengurio ziehen sich in die Tempelanlage zurück. Grauwinter erzählt, dass er aus Sharn kommt und ein Verbindungsmann zwischen den Drachenschamanen und der restlichen, „modernen“ Welt war, bis ihm Tripkar auftrug, zu diesem Tempel zu kommen. Er erzählt, dass Sathargo, der verrückte Drachenschamene am Wirrkrautpass, vom Wanderer gefressen wurde. Letztlich würde der Wanderer danach streben, seinen alten Meister Akrasul zu verschlingen. Wenn man Akrasuls Seele zu seinem Körper bringt und beide vereinigt, wird der Körper innerhalb kurzer Zeit verfallen und Akrasul sterben. In dieser Zeit – die man durch Zauber verlängern kann - hat er jedoch einen klaren Verstand. Genau dies wäre jedoch der Zeitpunkt, zu dem der Verräter den einst versprochenen Tausch vollziehen könnte. Wenn die Helden mehr über die Totems wissen wollen, sollten sie zum westlichen Wachturm gehen, wo Wanritz eins lebte. Grauwinter glaubt, dass er fehlende Axtknauf der Donneraxt in Sharn bei den Aara ist; entweder in den Grüften, der Festung oder der Kathedrale. Auf die Lage der Tempel und Donnersteine angesprochen gibt Grauwinter an, dass der Luftstein beim einsamen Wächter ist, der Feuerstein vor einiger Zeit in der verbrannten Ebene an irgendeinem Zauber beteiligt war und er nun vielleicht bei den Hyrakul – dem Wächterstamm am Hegal – ist. Alle Tempel die innerhalb des Käfigs liegen werden Donnertempel genannt. Sie wurden von den Orks, den Affen des Neunschwänzigen, dem neuen Reich der Menschen, den Magiern, den Herren des Sturmmeeres und den alten Dunklen erbaut. Sophomon bekommt den Blitzstein ausgehändig. Sollten jemals alle Steine beieinander sein, so werden die Ebenen so nahe beieinander liegen, dass man leicht zwischen ihnen wechseln kann. Deshalb ist der Verräter auch so interessiert daran. Dämonen können, wenn sie im Besitz so eines Steins sind, einfach auf diese Ebene wechseln, weshalb sie total scharf auf solche Steine sind. Dämonen können übrigens die Male des Verräters von der Haut entfernen. Grauwinter bringt den Helden den alten Weg der Tempel bei, der es ihnen ermöglicht, schnell zwischen ihnen hin und her zu reisen. Außerdem lernen sie einen Unauffindbarkeitszauber.